1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to developing correct mechanics of a swimming flip turn. In particular, the present invention relates to providing and using a teaching aid that enables swimmers to develop correct mechanics and movement patterns of a flip turn that is used, for example, in freestyle and backstroke swimming events.
2. Background and Related Art
Conventional techniques for teaching proper mechanics of a flip turn include explaining the mechanics to a swimmer or talking a swimmer through the mechanics of a flip turn. Such techniques are often met with confusion by the swimmer. For example, the name of the turn causes confusion because use of the word “flip” can imply a 360-degree rotation, while proper execution of the flip turn only requires a 180-degree rotation.
Beyond the misleading name, coaches and swimming instructors use a myriad of other terms, verbal cues and phrases to describe or explain the mechanics of the flip turn. They search for the words and/or phrases that will invoke the correct movement interpretation for the swimmer that they are currently instructing. Sample instructions may include: “Do a somersault” (which may also imply a 360-degree rotation). “Get your nose to your knees and use your hands as a point of stability.” “Don't scull with your hands.” “Do scull with your hands.” “Push water over your head.” “Push the water down.” “As soon as your legs come up, bring your arms up toward your head.” “Pretend you're throwing something over your shoulders.” “Keep your arms at your sides, until your sides aren't there anymore.” Such expressions represent a trial and error approach that can prove to be ineffective, or at the very least, slow in delivering the desired result.
Adding to the challenge of teaching proper mechanics is the fact that most swimmers who are new to the flip turn are also typically novice swimmers who have less feel or kinesthetic awareness in water as compared to a more experienced swimmer. Many swimmers become lost as they tumble around, losing sight and awareness of where they are and where they are going. They move body parts (most notably, hands and arms) in all directions to gain some level of balance and direction. In the end, although most will acquire some cognizant understanding from verbal cues and prompting, few swimmers execute proper mechanics of the turn from such preliminary or initial instructional techniques. Most times, after receiving verbal instruction, the swimmers are left to figure it out by themselves through continued trial and error within their daily practice sessions.
Pictures, videos and demonstrations can prove helpful, yet there are subtleties of movement, critical to proper execution of the flip turn, that are not only difficult to translate into language, but equally difficult to observe. Such subtleties include a quick, short, push-down on the water with one or both hands (while at the swimmer's side) just after the final arm pull (while heading into the wall of the pool) and the initial tuck of the head. This quick, short downward thrust of the hands serves as a counterbalance of sorts by holding the swimmer from sinking to an improper depth caused by the downward pushing weight of the hips and legs as they rise up and out of the water. This quick downward hand push also helps to throw the hips and legs over with increased velocity, and keeps the hands and arms where they need to be throughout the flip so as to position them over the swimmer's head at the moment the feet are positioned on the wall for an immediate streamlined push-off.
Hands-on teaching strategies (physically moving the swimmer through the proper mechanics of the turn) while effective, are rarely practical given the most common teaching/coaching scenarios. Such techniques require the coach or instructor to be in the water and of sufficient size and strength to manipulate the movements of the swimmer. Moreover, it is also uncommon for an entire class or team of swimmers to be in need of learning the turn at the same time. Rather, it is much more common that one or two new swimmers are in need of learning the turn or that an individual swimmer or two is in need of a refresher on proper technique. It is not desirable or practical for a coach or instructor to leave the rest of what is typically a sizable group in order to move a couple of swimmers through the proper mechanics of the flip turn.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to instruct proper mechanics of performing a flip turn, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.